What Would You Do
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: A TIVA oneshot inspired by City High's song 'What Would You Do'.


Hey guys! Here's a small Tiva oneshot to share the love!

_Inspiration 'What Whould You Do' by City High_

**What Would You Do**

Tony grinned as soon as he entered the apartment. This was his kind of party. Coolers full of ice and bottles of beer were in almost every corner, he grabbed one and looked around the room.

There were about five or six tables with strippers dancing on them. He grinned again and walked around through the apartment until he found who he was looking for.

"Hey! Danny, man! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"DiNozzo! Whoa it's been a while!" Danny got up and clapped Tony on the back in a man hug.

"Still can't believe it, Lauren said yes, thought she never wanted to get married."

"I know man! But she did."

"What's it been like, ten years since I set you up?" Laughed Tony,

"Eleven."

"Well it's about bloody time you settled down."

Danny laughed, "Yea."

"This is a cool place." Tony said, "You build it?"

"Yep." Danny said proudly, "Nice place in Mexico, that's what Lauren's always wanted."

"Ah Mexico." Smiled Tony, "I'm starting to see what you mean, its great here."

"Yea, the broads, phew! Man I got one girl here tonight, she can't speak English to good but damn is she hot!"

"One of the girls on tables?" Asked Tony,

"Oh yea."

Tony laughed, "Tell me about this girl."

"She's Spanish; obviously, she has the tiniest waist, perfect figure, great long hair, and a tattoo."

"Where?"

"Inside of her thigh, it's a knife."

Tony looked at Danny, he knew that tattoo…

"When can I meet her?"

Danny laughed, "Right now!" He led Tony to the back yard. "Sophie!"

A woman walked up to Danny and smiled, "Yes?"

"This is Tony. Tony, man, this is Sophie."

Tony stared, and Sophie stared back.

"Tony." She said, managing to keep her tone even,

"Sophie." He took her hand and led her though the crowd until they sat alone in a corner.

"Tony…"

"I haven't seen you in years. I thought you were dead Ziva." He said simply, "And all this time you've been living in Mexico."

"It's not that simple Tony." Ziva sighed, "I was on a mission for Mossad. I… I had to run. My father will not protect me from him; I had to run. He is dangerous Tony, more dangerous then anyone I've dealt with and… and he's after me."

"Why?"

Ziva sighed again, "Because I have something he thinks is his, and there is no way I'll give it to him."

"Ziva… what is it? You can trust me."

"I know Tony, I know I can it's just so… It's my son."

Tony looked at her. "Your son?"

"Yes. Why else would I be hiding out in Mexico, stripping for cash?"

Tony looked down at his feet. "And this guy, the one who's after you. He's the father?"

Ziva looked away, "He thinks he is, but he is wrong."

Tony frowned. "Ziva why are you here, why didn't you come to us, Gibbs and the team, we can help you."

"Tony what would you do if you had a son you had to protect, that you had to save and survive for; a son that relied on you. What about money. You can't get a job, that'll bring attention to yourself and you need to stay low, you can't risk leaving a money trail. And this son, he was starving because you couldn't buy food. But then you realised, the only way to feed him was to do what I do; to dance, to strip, to sleep with strangers for a little bit of money. There's no other way, his father is gone and the man who thinks he is his father is on the run and after him, after you, so he can take your son away and train him to become just like himself. That is why I do this Tony. This party to you is just that, a party, a good time, yes?"

"Yea."

"To me Tony, it is life."

"Ziva…"

"Everyday Tony, I wake up hoping I will die, but I know I can't. If I die my son will be defenceless."

"Ziva that's no excuse, you could have, should have some to us! You still should, infact, I'm taking you back to DC right now!"

"Tony!"

"No excuses Ziva, let 'em go, I'm not listening."

Together they went back to Ziva's crummy little hotel room.

"Ima! Ima!" called a little voice, "Ima!" A small little boy ran to her and Ziva picked him up in her arms hugging him close.

"_Shalom my darling, I love you._" Ziva whispered to the small boy in Hebrew,

"_I'm hungry, Ima._"

"_I know darling, I know, we will be safe soon, we will be able to eat, and keep warm or cool, we will be with our family._"

"This is him?" Asked Tony, looking at the small boy buried in Ziva's arms,

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

Ziva looked up, then back down at her son, "His name…"

The boy looked up at Tony, "Me speak English now Ima?" He asked Ziva, still looking at Tony,

"Yes, baby, you speak English now."

"Who's he Ima?" The boy asked,

"This is Tony, baby."

The boy grinned,

"Hey little guy, I'm a friend of your Ima. What's your name?"

The boy grinned, "Ima says my name is Anthony, after my Aba."

Tony froze.

**Reviews are love!**

**And 'A Kiss and a Promise' readers, i'm having the biggest writer's block! i need idea's for trina's party!**

Check out my banner for A Kiss and a Promise, link is on my profile!  



End file.
